To Save a Life
by Klaine29
Summary: TRADUCTION. L'été après son année de terminale, Kurt doit rester avec un parent malade contre son gré. Kurt aura-t-il un horrible été ? Ou est-ce que le sauveteur Blaine Anderson changera ses plans, et lui sauvera la vie une ou deux fois ?
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà, avec une nouvelle traduction !**

**To Save A Life est une fiction de rachelovesklaine, vous pouvez retrouvez son profil ici (en enlevant les espaces): www . fanfiction u / 3850966 /**

**Vous pouvez également trouver le lien de l'histoire en anglais ici : www . fanfiction s/ 7978881 /1/ To-Save-a-Life**

**Cette fiction m'a beaucoup touché, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai décidé de la traduire. Par contre, ce n'est pas une histoire très joyeuse,elle est pleine de drama. Comme l'auteur le précise au début de son premier chapitre, ce n'est pas une death fic, elle ne finit pas mal.**

**Je n'ai pas terminé de la traduire, et il me reste une bonne part de travail pour la finir, je pense donc poster toutes les deux semaines, en espérant réussir à tenir ce rythme :)**

**Toutes les reviews seront traduites et transmises à l'auteure :)**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant que cette histoire vous plaise !**

* * *

Semaine 1 Jour 1

Kurt Hummel regardait tranquillement à travers la fenêtre de la voiture de son père pendant que Finn dormait et ronflait bruyamment dans le siège à côté du sien. Cela faisait six heures qu'ils roulaient et Kurt était fatigué d'attendre qu'ils atteignent leur destination. « Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on doit y aller, » dit Kurt d'un ton froid avant de croiser les bras.

« Kurt, » dit Carole Hummel-Hudson depuis le siège passager de la voiture, en diagonale de Kurt, « Je sais que ce n'est pas la façon idéale de passer ton dernier été de vacances avant que tu ne partes pour la NYADA, mais ma tante à besoin que nous soyons là pour elle. Quand j'étais petite elle était la seule mère que j'avais et c'est peut-être le seul moyen que j'ai pour la remercier pour toutes ces années. »

Kurt savait que Carole devait prendre soin de sa tante, Annie. Tante Annie était au stade final de la maladie d'Alzheimer, et il ne restait plus beaucoup d'espoir. Les docteurs étaient presque sûrs qu'elle n'allait pas survivre jusqu'à la fin de l'été.

Tous les quatre allaient vivre avec tante Annie dans son petit cottage qui faisait face à la mer à Ocean City, dans le New Jersey pour l'été. Kurt ne pourrait donc pas passer son dernier été avant l'université avec ses amis, qui n'étaient pas nombreux après qu'ils soit devenu légèrement asocial après son année de première.

Pendant cette année, le harcèlement que Kurt subissait avait été incontrôlable. Karofsky l'avait menacé de le tuer s'il racontait à quelqu'un qu'il l'avait embrassé de force. Personne ne l'avait vraiment aidé. Il avait donc appris à garder profil bas et de ne pas être trop expressif sur sa personnalité. La terminale avait été meilleure après que Karofsky ai été transféré à cause des rumeurs, mais les dégâts avaient déjà été faits, Kurt n'était plus le même.

Il réfléchissait à chaque mot qu'il disait, il avait commencé à confondre la sincérité avec de la pitié et il ne laissait plus beaucoup de personne l'approcher. Il n'était vraiment lui même qu'avec Mercedes, Rachel, et parfois Finn. Mais même avec eux, il n'avait jamais ressenti que quelqu'un comprenait ce qu'il traversait.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus qui le faisait détester l'océan, mis à part le fait de ne pas passer l'été avec ses quelques amis.

Kurt soupira et continua à regarder les arbres défiler par sa fenêtre. « Je sais Carole, » dit Kurt d'un ton abattu, « Mais c'est seulement... l'océan... et ma mère... ce jour là... » Kurt se tut quand ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier.

Ce fut le tour de Burt de rassurer son fils. « C'est bon Kurt. Je sais que c'était un horrible jour pour toi, mais ta mère ne voudrait pas que tu ai peur de la mer pour toujours. C'est une des choses les plus magnifiques. »

« Magnifique, » toussa Kurt, « Ouais, et bien cette chose magnifique à pris la vie de ma mère, et pratiquement la mienne si tu n'as pas oublié. »

« Comment pourrais-je oublier Kurt ? » dit Burt d'une petite voix.

Il avait seulement huit ans quand lui, Burt et sa mère avaient roulé jusqu'à Cape Cod. Sa mère avait toujours adoré la mère et elle traversait le Massachusetts avec se famille presque tous les étés. Elle avait décidé d'y amener Kurt et son père, pour leur montrer ce qu'ils manquaient.

Un soir, Kurt et ses parents avaient loué un bateau privé juste avant le coucher du soleil. Kurt ne pouvait pas croire que le ciel soit aussi magnifique au dessus de l'eau. Les roses et les oranges se mélangeaient et s'estompaient dans le bleu de l'océan. Mais ce que la famille ne pouvait pas voir était l'armée de nuages venant de la direction opposée.

Soudainement, de grosses goûtes d'eau avaient commencé à tomber sur le bateau, et le père de Kurt avait pris rapidement le contrôle et avait commencé à se diriger vers la côte. Ils étaient seulement à dix minutes du port et la plus grosse partie de la tempête avait semblé être concentrée de l'autre côté.

Semblé.

Le vent s'était soudainement levé et le bateau avait été entraîné dans l'autre sens. « Lizzie, prends les gilets de sauvetage ! » avait crié Burt à sa femme. Kurt pouvait sentir que quelque chose allait horriblement mal. Tandis que sa mère prenait les gilets de sauvetage, le petit garçon de huit ans fixait simplement les gros nuages noirs qui s'avançaient vers eux.

Le vent était de plus en plus fort et le bateau avait commencé à se balancer d'un côté à l'autre. Kurt était presque complètement hors du bateau quand sa mère avait attrapé sa main. « Maman ! » avait hurlé le jeune Kurt. Elizabeth Hummel avait pris Kurt sur ses genoux. Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux avec un regard suppliant. Ce jour là, la mère de Kurt était la femme la plus belle qu'il ai jamais vu. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu océan qui vous faisaient presque croire que vous regardiez la mer.

Tandis que le bateau continuait de se balancer, la mère de Kurt lui avait attaché son gilet de sauvetage et avait entraîné Kurt dans le plus gros câlin qu'elle lui ai jamais donné. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas encore mis son gilet de sauvetage. Kurt n'avait même pas su que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il pourrait serrer sa mère dans ses bras.

« Kurt, » avait-elle murmuré dans son oreille, juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. « Ton père à appelé les gardes côte et ils viennent nous sauver. » Kurt avait pu sentir sa mère trembler tandis qu'elle le tenait. « Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, peut-importe ce qu'il arrive. N'abandonne jamais Kurt. Ne laisses jamais personne te dire qui tu peux ou ne peux pas aimer. Ne laisse personne te convaincre de ne pas suivre tes rêves. Et ne perds jamais la foi en ceux qui t'aiment. Tu comprends Kurt ? » Elle s'était éloignée et Kurt avait hoché la tête les larmes aux yeux, même s'il n'avait pas encore tout compris de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Soudain, le bateau s'était mit à se balancer plus fort. Le vent poussait les pires hurlements que Kurt ai jamais entendu de sa vie. Avant qu'il n'ai pu dire à sa mère qu'il l'aimait aussi, le bateau se retourna et tous les passagers furent expulsés.

« Maman ! » avait hurlé Kurt quand il avait atteint l'eau glacée. Il avait commencé à être secoué dans et hors de l'eau, les fortes vagues le poussant sous la surface même s'il portait son gilet de sauvetage.

La chose qu'il se rappelait ensuite était de se réveiller dans un hélicoptère, recevant un massage cardiaque par un des médecins. On lui avait dit que son père allait bien mais que sa mère n'avait pas été retrouvé.

Elle ne serait jamais retrouvé.

Kurt essaya de se débarrasser des souvenirs de se jour fatidique. Il n'était pas allée dans la mer depuis la mort de sa mère. Juste après l'accident, il avait vu un thérapeute qui l'avait aidé peu à peu à se débarrasser de la peur de l'eau qu'il avait développé. Il pouvait seulement prendre des douches et il ne pouvait pas sortir en pleine tempête. Pendant presque un an après ça, il se blottissait dans son lit et sanglotait à chaque fois qu'il y avait une grosse tempête. Quand il avait eu quinze ans, il avait enfin eu le courage d'entrer dans une piscine. Maintenant il n'avait peur que de l'océan. Comment pourrait-il vivre avec cette odeur tout l'été ? Comment pourrait-il vivre en voyant la chose qui avait tué sa mère par sa fenêtre ?

« Tout va bien aller, gamin, » dit Burt en essayant de rencontrer les yeux de Kurt dans le rétroviseur. « Si c'est trop difficile, je peux rentrer avec toi en Ohio. Carole et moi en avons parlé, elle comprends. »

Carole offrit à Burt un regard compréhensif et tenta de se retourner vers Kurt. « Je sais que c'était un moment difficile de ton enfance. Mais on est là pour toi. »

Kurt se détourna de la fenêtre pour la première fois et regarda Carole dans les yeux. « Non, » dit-il avec un soupir. « Vous êtes ma famille et c'est mon dernier été avec vous, et je veux qu'on le passe ensemble. Peut-être que tout va changer. » Il offrit un sourire timide à Carole pour la rassurer. « Et tante Annie a besoin de nous. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que serait passer mes derniers jours sans ma famille. »

Elle lui sourit et se retourna. Kurt reprit sa contemplation à travers la fenêtre et il se dit silencieusement, Cet été sera ma mort.

* * *

« Ouaip, ça va définitivement être ma mort, » se dit Kurt à voix haute en regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, face à l'océan.

Juste en face de la fenêtre, après environ 30 mètres de plages, se trouvait un poste de secours. Kurt s'était demandé pourquoi il y en avait un si près d'une résidence privé, mais son père lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'ils étaient très proches des hôtels, et que beaucoup de touristes descendaient à la plage. Au début, Kurt avait été heureux que quelque chose se tienne dans le chemin de l'océan au cas où il viendrait l'avaler. Ensuite c'était devenu un rappel constant du danger de la mer et que les personnes avaient toujours besoin d'une protection.

Mais ce qui avait vraiment piqué la curiosité de Kurt, était le sauveteur qui étalait de la crème sur son corps près de la grande cabane en bois. Il était plus bronzé que lui, avec de larges muscles le long de son dos qui se contractaient à chaque mouvement. Il portait un slip de bain rouge qui le moulait à tous les bons endroit, et avait des cheveux brun bouclés qui suppliaient Kurt d'y laisser courir ses doigts. Même s'il faisait face à l'eau, Kurt ne pouvait pas se plaindre, son dos était déjà une belle vue.

Si Kurt n'avait pas su qu'il était gay depuis déjà un moment, ce garçon à environ 30 mètres de lui l'aurait rendu très clair. Ses bras... Ses abdos.. Ses-

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes là bas Kurt ? » dit Burt, interrompant ses pensées tandis qu'il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre pour l'été. Burt n'était définitivement pas un de ces pères qui frappaient à la porte.

Kurt se retourna brusquement et un rougissement s'étala sur ses joues. « Umm... Je regarde juste la mer. » Ou le sauveteur sexy face à ma fenêtre.

« Ne sois pas gêné Kurt. Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi. C'est presque difficile pour moi de venir ici... Tu gères ça vraiment bien, et j'étais surpris qu'il t'ai fallu seulement vingt minutes pour sortir de la voiture. »

Oui, il avait fallu vingt minutes à Kurt pour rassembler le courage de sortir de la voiture. Quand il avait ouvert la porte, l'air salé l'avait frappé comme dix voitures de course. Mais ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que ce qu'il avait pensé. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment en train de vaincre sa peur de la mer. Peut-être que rester ici pour l'été ne serait pas aussi difficile que ce qu'il avait pensé. Peut-être.

Il était rentré doucement dans la maison, prêt à ce que les souvenirs du jour de la mort de sa mère lui reviennent. Il avait été étonné quand tante Annie était rapidement apparue.

« Et tu dois être Kurt, » avait dit la petite dame aux cheveux blancs avec les bras ouverts. « J'ai entendu tellement de bonnes choses à propos de toi. » avait-t-elle dit tout en l'entraînant dans un câlin. Elle s'était éloignée en souriant et avait guidé la famille dans le petit salon.

Tante Annie était une petite femme, pas trop fine, comme une de ces grands mères qui feraient chauffer du lait et cuisinerait des cookies tous les jours pour gâter ses petits-enfants. Elle devait utiliser une canne pour marcher et il semblait être difficile pour elle de se déplacer dans sa propre maison. Sa garde robe était presque entièrement rose, jusqu'à ses chaussettes qui avaient des petits cœurs roses. Kurt espérait qu'il pourrai l'amener faire du shopping un jour ; elle ressemblait à une version plus âgée de Rachel Berry.

Sa maison reflétait également ça. Les meubles étaient vieux et standards, mais tante Annie avait tout peint dans des couleurs vives. Elle leur avait expliqué que c'était pour que la maison n'ai pas l'air trop vieille.

Et la maison n'avait pas l'air vieille. On aurait presque dit qu'une adolescente vivait dans la maison. Elle avait deux étage, elle était simple, ce n'était pas la plus grande maison au monde mais elle était douillette. On pouvait dire qu'elle était près de la mer en voyant toutes les photos de l'océan et les coquillages sur les murs.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis dans le petit salon, tous ce qu'ils avaient fait avait été de parler de l'école. Finn avait tenté de parler à tante Annie de sa relation irrégulière avec Rachel quand elle avait demandé au garçons s'ils avaient une petite-amie. Kurt avait dit à la femme fragile qu'il n'était pas en couple et qu'il espérait trouver quelqu'un de spécial à l'université. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était gay. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait à propos du sujet, et il n'avait pas besoin de sa haine pour le reste de l'été comme à McKinley, même si elle ne se souviendrai probablement pas de leur conversation le lendemain.

C'était vrai ; Kurt Hummel n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami pendant ses années de lycée. Après que Karofsky ai été transféré en terminale, il avait pensé qu'il serait capable de trouver quelqu'un après que le harcèlement ai diminué. Mais il était toujours le seul élève masculin ouvertement gay de son école.

« Hey Kurt, » dit Burt, se tenant toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Peut-être que demain on pourrait sortir et s'asseoir sur la plage ? Juste toi et moi ? Tu n'es pas obligé si ça te mets mal à l'aise. »

Kurt considéra la question pendant quelques minutes. Peut-être qu'il devrait sortir et tenter de surpasser sa peur le l'océan. Et son père lui avait seulement demandé de s'asseoir sur le sable, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devrait aller dans l'eau. Ça pourrait être bien de passer du temps seul avec son père après une année mouvementée. Et peut-être que le sauveteur serait en service...

« Bien sûr papa, » sourit Kurt.

« Vraiment ? Je veux dire, ouais, ça sera bien pour nous deux. Sortir ici après toutes ces années. » Burt semblait surpris de la réponse de son fils.

« Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais dire oui, hein ? »

Burt avança de quelques pas dans la chambre de Kurt et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. « Ce n'est pas que je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le courage d'y aller. Je pensais juste que ça aurait pris quelques jours de plus, c'est tout. »

« Comme tu l'as dit, ça sera bien pour nous deux. » Kurt offrit un petit sourire à son père et continua. « A la même heure demain alors ? »

« La même heure demain, » répéta Burt en commençant à quitter la pièce. Il se retourna au moment où il atteignait la porte. « Oh ouais, la raison pour laquelle je suis venu est pour te dire que le déjeuner est prêt dans cinq minutes. Donc je pense que c'est maintenant. »

« J'arrive tout de suite, » dit Kurt tout en jetant un dernier regard au magnifique sauveteur qui montait sur sa chaise haute, avant de rejoindre son père.

La même heure demain.

* * *

Semaine 1 Jour 2

Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée, pensa Kurt, quand lui et son père commencèrent à descendre vers la plage.

Ce n'était pas seulement parce que l'air salé et le bruit des vagues le mettaient mal à l'aise, mais parce que lui et Burt avaient tout emporté en une seule fois. Deux chaises et un grand fourre-tout rempli de ses produits pour la peau étaient dans les mains de Kurt et Burt portait deux grands parasols et un autre grand fourre-tout avec plus de produits pour la peau et leur serviettes.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu avais besoin de prendre tous ces flacons Kurt, » dit Burt le souffle court quand ils passèrent la marque qui indiquait qu'ils étaient à mi chemin du poste de secours, où Kurt avait prévu de s'installer.

« Papa, tu sais que je brûle facilement et ma peau sera sèche à cause de tout cet air salé, » dit Kurt d'une voix presque plaintive. Il avait besoin d'un indice important de crème solaire, et sa crème hydratante était une nécessité.

Il remarqua ensuite le sauveteur de la veille assis à son poste. Il mit son sifflet dans sa bouche quand quelques enfants commencèrent à s'éclabousser dans l'eau. Kurt se demanda quelles autres choses il pourrait mettre dans sa bouche. Ne pense pas à ça Kurt, pensa-t-il, tu es en maillot de bain bon sang.

Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, le pied de Kurt se coinça dans le sable et il tomba peu gracieusement sur le sol. Kurt s'assit et remarqua que ce que le fourre-tout contenait était éparpillé au sol. Le t-shirt bleu et le maillot que Kurt portait étaient couverts de sables.

« Putain, » murmura Kurt doucement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda une voix inquiète venant de derrière lui. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour réaliser que ce n'était pas son père.

Kurt tourna la tête et leva le regard vers les plus beau yeux noisette qu'il ai jamais vu. « Attends, laisse moi t'aider, » dit le sauveteur bouclé en tendant la main pour que Kurt la prenne.

Kurt lui fut reconnaissant et prit la main du magnifique sauveteur. « Désolé, j'ai du avoir l'air vraiment idiot, » dit Kurt en se levant et il commença à s'épousseter.

Le sauveteur rit. « Pas du tout. C'est difficile de marcher dans ce sable. Tu ne sais pas combien de temps il m'a fallu pour arriver à y courir parfaitement, » il rit et offrit un large sourire à Kurt tout en commençant à ramasser ses affaires.

Maintenant que Kurt pouvait voir son visage il le regarda vraiment. Il était vraiment superbe. Ses yeux furent ce qui frappa le plus Kurt. Ils étaient d'une couleur miel brillant avec des petites tâches vertes qui explosaient autour des ses iris.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas à faire ça, je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup, » dit Kurt.

« Non, non, j'insiste. Et de toute façon c'est mon boulot. Je suis ici pour sauver des vies et si je te laisse porter tout ça tu risque de tomber à nouveau et d'abîmer ton joli petit visage. Et on ne peut pas laisser ça arriver, n'est-ce pas ? » Le sauveteur fit un clin d'œil à Kurt. Un clin d'œil.

Un rougissement apparut ses les joues de Kurt tandis qu'il fit un sourire timide. Le gentil sauveteur se tourna vers Burt, alors que Kurt avait oublié qu'il se trouvait dans le même pays que lui, qui était à côté de lui. « Tu laisses tout ici et je reviendrai les chercher pour toi. Où alliez vous vous installer ? »

« Et bien Kurt m'a dit qu'il voulait être à côté du centre de secours- »

« Papa, » murmura-t-il hâtivement, la gêne clairement visible sur son visage.

« Aucun problème, » dit le sauveteur en souriant avant de prendre leurs affaires. Son sourire était tellement accueuillant et chaleureux que Kurt ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

« Merci beaucoup, umm... »

« Je m'appelle Blaine. »

* * *

Pendant que le sauve- Blaine installait leur camp, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de fixer le sauveteur face à lui. Il portait un slip de bain rouge et un sifflet autour de son cou. Il était dos à Kurt, et son dos brillait au soleil à cause de la sueur. Il détourna rapidement le regard quand son père leva un sourcil vers lui. Merde. Il n'avait pas dû être discret en matant Blaine.

« Bon... Toute cette marche m'a donné un peu faim, » dit Burt d'un ton surjoué. Kurt lui demanda de ne pas s'en aller d'un regard. Burt lui sourit simplement. « Je pense que je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à manger. Kurt a oublié d'emballer des sandwiches et je n'ai pas pu manger avant de partir. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute...» dit Kurt en croisant les bras. « Tu m'as presque tiré de force hors de la maison.

« Et bien si vous voulez tous les deux aller chercher quelque chose à manger, je peux surveiller vos affaires. Je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas les emporter avec vous, » leur dit Blaine, pensif. Son sourire était toujours présent sur son visage. »

« Kurt a mangé avant qu'on parte, donc je pense qu'il n'a pas faim, » dit Burt avec un regard espiègle. « Hey Blaine, peut-être que tu pourrais lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que je revienne ? T'assurer qu'il ne se blesse pas plus ? » Kurt était presque sûr que tout le sang de son corps lui était monté au visage et il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds.

Blaine rit. Ce rire était tellement contagieux que Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Bien sûr, M.- »

« Hummel. Burt Hummel. »

« Votre fils est entre de bonnes mains avec moi, je peux vous l'assurer. » Blaine se tourna vers Kurt et lui offrit un sourire qui, Kurt devait l'avouer, était la chose la plus adorable qu'il ai vu de sa vie. Kurt lui sourit en retour quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Kurt et Blaine s'assirent à côté du poste de secours tandis que son père s'éloignait. Kurt tenait ses genoux serrés contre sa poitrine et Blaine avait une jambe repliée et l'autre étendue sur le sable. Ils faisaient tous les deux face à l'océan. « Je dois toujours être à moins d'un mètre cinquante de cet endroit à moins que je n'aide ou que je ne sauve quelqu'un, » dit Blaine à Kurt en soupirant. « Tu n'aimes probablement pas t'asseoir dans le sable- »

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi, mon père plaisantait juste. Il pense que je vais manquer d'amis cet été, » dit Kurt timidement sans regarder dans la direction de Blaine.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais pas rester avec toi, Kurt c'est ça ? » dit Blaine gentillement. Kurt tourna la tête vers lui et sourit.

Ils se retournèrent rapidement quand un groupe d'enfants se mit à cirer. Ils avaient l'air de simplement jouer, mais Blaine se mit à rire en repensant à la phrase de Kurt. « Je vois des tonnes de touriste en visite ici pendant l'été. Une nouvelle famille chaque été. Mais les amis que je me fais ici partent en général dès que leur séjour est terminé. »

« Tu n'as pas d'ami de l'école ? » demanda Kurt, même s'il ne voulait pas paraître trop curieux.

« Je suis scolarisé à la maison, et ma grand-mère ne me laisse pas sortir de la maison avant que mes devoirs soient finis ou seulement quand je travaille. » Il soupira et murmura, « Et j'ai toujours des devoirs. »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu vis ici ? » demanda Kurt.

« Seulement deux ans, depuis que j'ai 16 ans et que mes parents- » Blaine secoua rapidement la tête et détourna le regard. « Peu-importe, » dit-il d'une voix triste, qui surpris Kurt au vu de sa précédente joie.

Kurt réalisa que Blaine ne voulait plus parler de ça et changea rapidement de sujet. Ils parlèrent à propos des coins touristiques et des restaurants que Blaine recommandait. Blaine retrouva rapidement son ton enjoué et la conversation continua agréablement.

« Donc pendant combien de temps est-ce que tu restes à la magnifique Ocean City ? » demanda Blaine en mettant des guillemets sur le 'Ocean City' comme Kurt l'avait vu sur les prospectus.

« Juste pour l'été. Exactement douze semaines. Je pars le 18 août. On est ici pour prendre soin de la tante de ma belle-mère. » Kurt se retourna et pointa la maison derrière eux.

« Mme Annie ? » Kurt aquiesca. « Elle est si gentille. Elle m'apportait des cookies ou de la limonade à mon poste de temps en temps l'été dernier. J'ai entendu qu'elle était tombée malade. » Le visage de Blaine sembla se décomposer pendant qu'il regardait l'océan. Kurt regarda également la mer, ses cheveux s'emmêlant avec le vent.

« Ouais, elle a eu Alzheimer il y a quelques années, mais c'est vraiment mauvais cette année. Donc on vit avec elle pendant ses derniers mois, pour s'assurer que tout va bien. » dit Kurt à Blaine solennellement.

« C'est terrible, » dit Blaine, « Pourquoi est-ce que les meilleures personnes doivent nous quitter ? »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, regardant les vagues s'écraser sur la plage.

Trois heures passèrent et les deux garçons le remarquèrent à peine. Plus tôt Blaine avait demandé si Kurt savait si son père allait bien. Quand Kurt avait vérifié son téléphone, il avait un message de Burt disant que lui et Carole sortaient chercher des choses pour tante Annie et qu'il était désolé de l'avoir laissé et qu'il espérait qu'ils pourraient aller à la plage ensemble une autre fois. Kurt pensa que Blaine allait lui dire de le laisser seul, mais il haussa simplement les épaules et continuèrent leur conversation. Ils parlèrent de quelques sujets sans importance et de leur matière préférée à l'école pendant que les différents groupes de touristes allaient et venaient.

A un moment, Kurt avait dit à Blaine qu'il allait à l'université à New York.

« C'est super ! » avait dit Blaine.

« Est-ce que tu vas quelque part à la fac ? » avait demandé Kurt parce qu'il avait appris précédemment que Blaine était également en terminale.

Les yeux de Blaine avait semblé perdre de leur éclat. « Non, l'université n'a jamais semblé être quelque chose que je pourrais faire. Pas vraiment... quelque chose que j'ai déjà envisagé pour le futur. »

Et ça avait été la fin de cette conversation.

Blaine était quelqu'un dont la personnalité pouvait être très ouverte, comme très fermée. Kurt pouvait dire quand Blaine était mal à l'aise, ou quand il était gêné. Il commencerait à se parler ou à marmonner dans sa barbe. Kurt trouvait ça vraiment adorable.

Blaine était également très compréhensif. Il avait demandé à Kurt s'il voulait aller dans l'eau après que tout le monde ai quitté la plage, Kurt avait refusé, en disant que la dernière fois qu'il avait été dans l'océan n'était pas un de ses meilleurs souvenirs. Blaine avait été sincère, et avait dit à Kurt que ce n'était pas un problème, et qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'eau non plus. Blaine avait dit qu'il préférait observer les vagues depuis le rivage plutôt qu'être une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à devenir sauveteur, autrement dit sauver des vies.

Mais maintenant il faisait sombre et Kurt avait promis qu'il dînerait avec toute la famille.

« J'ai passé un bon moment à te parler aujourd'hui Kurt, » dit Blaine pendant qu'ils ramassaient les chaises et les sacs pour les ramener à la maison. Il prit une seconde pour poser la main sur l'épaule de Kurt et sourire.

« Moi aussi, » dit Kurt en lui souriant en retour. Une fois qu'ils eurent tout ramassé, Blaine aida Kurt à tout porter jusqu'à la maison. Ils posèrent les chaises et les sacs sous le porche de la maison de tante Annie et Kurt ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire ensuite.

« Donc umm... » Kurt frotta sa nuque avec sa main.

« Je voulais de dire une nouvelle fois que j'ai passé un bon moment aujourd'hui, » l'interrompit Blaine. « C'est toujours tellement ennuyant d'être assis là bas toute la journée. Il ne se passe jamais rien. Je veux dire, j'adore la plage, c'est la seule façon dont j'aurais pu vouloir passer mon der- m...mon été. Mais je suis toujours seul, tu vois ? »

Kurt gloussa et regarda Blaine. Il était magnifique sous la lumière de la lune. Il avait heureusement mit un t-shirt pendant qu'ils parlaient, parce que Kurt ne pensait pas qu'il aurait été capable de ne pas fixer son torse.

« Et bien... » dit Kurt timidement. « Je pourrais toujours venir demain... Pour que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop... »

« Seulement si tu en as envie. Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la plus intéressante. »

« Ha ! Si tu n'es pas intéressant, je suis- »

« Ne dis rien Kurt. Tu es probablement le garçon le plus intéressant de tous l'Ohio. »

Le visage de Kurt se couvrit d'environ douze tintes de roses différents. Heureusement, il faisait sombre donc peut-être que Blaine ne le remarquerait pas. « Je suppose. Je t'enverrai un message quand j'arriverai ? Ou tu pourrai m'en envoyer un quand ton service commence ? »

Blaine sembla déçu. « Désolé, je n'ai pas de portable. Ma grand-mère... Disons qu'elle est vieux jeu. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ; je descendrais à la plage vers deux ou trois heures ? » demanda Kurt.

« Trois heures serait bien. Je commence mon service à deux heures et demi mais je ne veux pas être en retard et je ne veux pas que tu attendes. »

« Okay. Um... je suppose que c'est le moment où l'on se dit au revoir ? »

« Au revoir Kurt. Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir rencontré aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'on sera bons amis. »

« Ouais... Bons amis. » Kurt lui offrit un faux sourire. Il espérait que le fait qu'il ne voulait pas juste être ami avec Blaine n'était pas trop évident. « Au revoir Blaine. »

Et avec ça, il restait exactement onze semaines et cinq jours d'été à Kurt à passer avec le sauveteur aux yeux noisette.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! **

**Voilà comme promis, le deuxième chapitre de To Save A Life !**

**L'histoire est toujours de rachelovesklaine, je ne fais que la traduire :p**

**La chanson utilisée dans ce chapitre est What A Wonderful Word, de Louis Amstrong :)**

**Dans sa note, l'auteur explique le système de comptage des jours et des semaines, donc je vais également le faire. Kurt est arrivé le samedi 26 mai, ce qui correspond au jour 1 de la semaine 1. Les jours 2 des semaines sont donc des dimanches, les 3 des lundis, etc :) J'espère que c'est assez clair, sinon n'hésitez pas à demander :)**

**Toutes les review que vous avez gentiment laissé ont été traduites et envoyées à l'auteur et je vais y répondre tout de suite :)**

**Klaainer : Le second chapitre est là ! :) **

**Je ne vais rien te dire pour ce qui concerne Blaine, juste pour te laisser mariner un peu dans le suspens puisque tu sembles hésiter :p **

**Merci beaucoup, je suis rassurée de savoir que je ne fais pas trop de fautes en écrivant :p **

**Merci beaucoup pour la review :)**

**Nemaja : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review ! J'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira autant que le premier ! :)**

**Siath Youkai : Je ne vais pas répondre tout de suite à ta supposition sur Blaine, c'est plus drôle de laisser planer le suspens :p En tout cas merci beaucoup pour cette review :)**

**NotAloneUnicorn :** **Salut salut petit scarabé (oui, tu es un scarabé maintenant) !**

**Et oui je suis de retour ! Et je suis très heureuse de t'avoir offert ton cadeau de Noël en avance ! :p**

**Mais tu sais que j'adore tes reviews, surtout quand elles n'ont aucun sens ! :p**

**C'est vrai que c'est assez triste, pauvre Kurt :o**

**Je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu as écrit ici, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas... Mais je vais te rassurer en te disant que j'adorerais pouvoir être sauvée de la noyade par un beau Blaine en maillot de bain rouge :p**

**Burt est très intelligent, en particulier sur ce coup ! On peut vraiment dire que c'est le meilleur père du monde :p**

**Je suis d'accord pour dire qu'on a assez vite l'impression que Blaine cache quelque chose, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, je ne te dirais absolument rien, je suis complètement muette à ce sujet ! Tu peux peut-être poser la question à Marcel, mais je pense qu'il ne voudra pas te donner la réponse :p**

**Je pense que Kurt a déjà changé d'avis au sujet de ses vacances, sérieusement qui ne changerais pas d'avis en voyant Blaine ?**

**Je crois qu'on va bientôt pouvoir créer un dictionnaire rien que pour les mots que tu inventes ! Mais j'aime bien celui ci, même si il ne battra jamais « fondre comme un chamallow » c'est impossible !**

**On parle de Klaine, ils sont forcément adorables !**

**Mais ça va plus ça ! C'est pas gentil de t'empêcher de t'exprimer :o**

**Hahahahahaha, je suis un peu sadique, parce que tu vas devoir souffrir pour plusieurs fictions maintenant :p**

**Et donc, comme tu peux le voir, j'ai répondu entièrement à cette review, je suis fière de moi :p**

**J'ai hâte d'avoir la prochaine review :p**

**Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et vous dire à dans deux semaines :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)**

* * *

Semaine 1 Jour 3

Ce matin là, Kurt se réveilla et fixa le plafond. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Blaine veuille le revoir. Oui, Kurt ne savait pas si le sauveteur était gay ou non, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Enfin presque pas. Au moins il avait quelqu'un avec qui être ami pour l'été.

Vivre à côté de la mer n'était pas aussi difficile que ce que Kurt avait imaginé. Tant qu'il n'allait pas dans l'eau, il pensait que ça irait. Sa peur de l'eau l'empêchait de savoir nager correctement. Il pourrait marcher dans l'eau, mais pas pour plus de quelques minutes.

Mais peut-être que si Blaine était là pour le sauver...

« Kurt ! Petit-déjeuner dans une demi-heure ! » cria son père depuis le rez de chaussée.

« J'arrive ! » répondit Kurt et roula hors du lit. Il alla dans la salle de bain et se brossa les dents. A son plus grand malheur, il avait déjà pris un coup de soleil sur le visage. Il prit dix minutes de plus pour son rituel d'hydratation pour s'assurer que sa peau ne pèlerait pas. Ce serait un désastre.

Quand Kurt descendit, les pancakes étaient déjà sur la table et Carole sortait le jus d'orange du réfrigérateur. « Bonjour Kurt, » dit Carole en souriant.

« Bonjour Carole. Tu as besoin d'aide ? » demanda Kurt en regardant autour de lui.

« Non, le petit-déjeuner est prêt, va chercher ton frère et ton père, » dit-elle pensivement.

« Pas de problème. Et tante Annie ? »

« Elle ne prendra pas le petit-déjeuner avec nous. Elle a eu une autre crise cette nuit. »

Vu que tante Annie était à un stade avancé d'Alzheimer, elle avait des crises pendant lesquelles elle ne se rappelait de personne, ou elle pensait être à une autre époque. Quand cela arrivait, elle passait généralement un long moment dans sa chambre.

Quand Kurt passa à côté de la chambre d'Annie pour aller chercher Finn et Burt, il vit qu'elle était assise au piano, essayant de jouer un morceau. Elle était une excellente pianiste autrefois, mais Alzheimer lui avait prit sa capacité à jouer.

Kurt se sentit mal. Il ne savait pas comment la faire se sentir mieux. Et il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas vraiment.

* * *

Kurt et sa famille prirent le petit-déjeuner ensemble et parlèrent de ce qu'ils pourraient faire ce jour là. Burt suggéra de se rendre à la promenade en bois qui longeait la mer, mais Kurt avait d'autres plans.

« Vous pouvez y aller sans moi. Je pense que je vais retourner à la plage, » dit Kurt.

« Mhm, » marmonna Burt d'un air entendu, « Et est-ce que ce sauveteur à quelque chose à voir avec ça ? »

Kurt sentit le sang lui monter au joue, et il savait que c'était visible pour le reste de sa famille. « Peut-être. Il est vraiment gentil et il a dit qu'il voulait qu'on soit amis. »

« Juste amis ? » Burt leva un sourcil.

« Ouais, juste amis. Il l'a dit lui même, » dit Kurt. Mais il était vrai que Kurt ne voulait pas être juste ami avec Blaine.

« Et bien, amuse toi bien. Il faudra qu'on aille à la promenade une autre fois. »

« Je suis désolé papa, » dit Kurt d'un air confus. Il ne voulait pas laisser tomber sa famille.

« C'est bon chéri, » le coupa Carole. « Tante Annie a besoin de nous ici au cas où elle ait une nouvelle crise de toute façon. »

« Merci. » Kurt sourit à sa famille et ils continuèrent de manger.

* * *

Pendant que Kurt descendait vers la plage avec rien de plus que sa serviette et son sac de produits pour la peau, ses nerfs et l'excitation menaçaient de le surpasser. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir Blaine. C'était fou, ne le connaissait-il pas depuis seulement une journée ?

A mi-chemin de la plage, Kurt pouvait dire que Blaine était assis au poste de secours. Il était encore une fois en slip de bain rouge, ça devait être l'uniforme. Et le fait qu'il ne porte pas de t-shirt devait également en faire partie, puisqu'il n'en portait pas non plus aujourd'hui.

Kurt se sentit soulagé quand il vit qu'il n'y avait personne sur la plage. Il avait vraiment envie d'être seul avec Blaine.

« Blaine ? » dit Kurt faiblement depuis l'arrière du poste de secours.

« Hmm ? » dit Blaine en retirant ses lunettes de soleil. Quand il tourna la tête, il offrit un énorme sourire à Kurt quand il le vit. « Hey Kurt. C'est sympa de te voir de nouveau aujourd'hui. »

« Et bien, j'ai dit que je viendrais, » répondit Kurt. « Je peux comprendre ce que tu veux dire par ennuyeux. Il n'y a personne ici. »

Blaine sauta du poste et rejoignit Kurt. « Ouais, mais j'aime regarder la mer. Elle me tient compagnie. »

Les garçons se sourirent avant de prendre la serviette que Kurt avait amené et de l'étendre près du poste. Et, tout comme la veille, ils s'assirent sur la serviette et parlèrent. C'était incroyable pour Kurt que lui et Blaine aient autant de sujets de conversation. Ça n'était jamais trop personnel pourtant. Kurt lui en avait dit plus à propos du Glee Club et sur leur participation aux Nationales deux ans de suite. Blaine lui avait raconté à quel point il aurait adoré faire partie d'un groupe de chant. Mais, il était scolarisé à la maison et sa grand mère ne l'aurait pas approuvé.

La nuit arriva plus rapidement que Kurt l'avait espéré. Mais il dit à Blaine qu'il reviendrait le lendemain s'il le voulait.

« Bien sûr, j'adorerais que tu revienne demain, » dit Blaine tandis qu'ils se tenaient sous le porche de la maison de tante Anne comme ils l'avaient fait la veille.

Et ce fut ainsi pendant une semaine. Kurt se levait, prenait le petit-déjeuner avec sa famille, allait à la plage ou en ville pour quelques heures et passait ensuite du temps avec Blaine.

Leur relation resta platonique et simple. Quelques fois, après son service, Blaine proposait à Kurt d'aller prendre une glace avec lui. Il y avait ce petit salon de thé vieux jeu appelé Chez Susie qui se trouvait sur la promenade. Blaine prenait un sundae au chocolat à chaque fois, et Kurt prenait un banana split miniature, en espérant qu'un jour Blaine en veuille un plus grand à partager.

« J'ai la journée libre demain, » dit Blaine à Kurt en mangeant son sundae assis au bar.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Kurt, curieux.

« Ouaip, tous mes samedis sont libres, parce que les autres sauveteurs pensent que j'ai besoin d'une autre vie que celle où je reste assis au poste toute la journée. »

Un petit moment passa et Kurt voulait savoir pourquoi Blaine lui disait ça. « Donc ? » demanda Kurt en essayant d'attirer l'attention de Blaine.

« Oh, ouais, » dit Blaine en se rappelant de ce qu'il allait dire. « Je me demandais si tu aimerais aller au parc d'attraction de Ocean City avec moi demain. C'est un endroit plutôt amusant, même si c'est petit. Et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse passer l'été sans aller là bas. »

« J'adorerais, » dit Kurt un peu trop rapidement. « Je veux dire- ouais, ça pourrait être sympa. Mais je n'aimes pas vraiment les montagnes russes. »

« Et bien je te protègerai, » dit Blaine gentillement. « Je te jure, tu passera un bon moment. » Il lui sourit à nouveau et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

« Je suis sûr que ce sera le cas, » dit doucement Kurt.

* * *

Semaine 2 Jour 1

Kurt se réveilla le samedi matin et sauta pratiquement du lit. Il avait à peine dormi cette nuit à cause de l'anticipation. Il savait que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, mais c'était Blaine. Blaine, le sauveteur aux yeux noisettes et aux cheveux bouclés qu'il ne connaissait que depuis une semaine. Ils avaient presque passé la semaine ensemble, donc il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que ça.

Kurt essayait de ne pas penser au fait qu'il n'auraient que l'été ensemble tandis qu'il se préparait. Il partirait à l'université, et Blaine ne serait toujours qu'un ami.

Quand il finit de se préparer, Kurt remarqua qu'il n'était que sept heures et que personne ne serait levé pour le petit-déjeuner avant une bonne heure. Kurt décida donc de passer le temps en préparant le petit-déjeuner. Blaine ne venait pas le chercher avant dix heures, donc il devait faire quelque chose pour s'occuper. Il descendit l'escalier et se rendit dans la cuisine, où il trouva tante Annie assise à la table devant une tasse de café.

« Et bien, tu es debout tôt se matin Kurt, » dit elle en prenant une gorgée de son café. « Tu veux me rejoindre pour un café ? Il y en a assez pour une autre tasse. »

« Ce serait merveilleux, » répondit-il à la femme aux cheveux blancs avant de se rapprocher de la cafetière et de se servir une tasse. Il s'assit et regarda dans la direction de la vieille femme, « Vous vous sentez mieux aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et bien, je sais qui tu es, je pense que c'est un plus, » elle lui sourit. « Je peux la sentir me quitter. Tous les jours j'oublie les petites choses. » Kurt prit sa main depuis l'autre côté de la table et la regarda avec des yeux confus. « Merci de prendre un café avec moi Kurt. Tu es vraiment un gentil garçon. » Elle prit une autre gorgée de son café. « Mais où étais tu passé ces derniers jours ? »

« Juste, avec un ami, » répondit-il en soupirant.

« Un ami ? As tu rencontré cet ami sur la promenade ? »

« Non, c'est un sauveteur sur la plage. Son nom est Blaine. » Blaine, Kurt adorait dire son nom.

« Blaine Anderson ?» Kurt hocha la tête. « Oh, c'est un charmant garçon. Je crois qu'il vit avec sa grand-mère à quelques pâtés de maisons plus bas. Il n'a pas toujours vécu ici. Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment de quand il a emménagé. »

« Est-ce que vous vous rappelez pourquoi il a emménagé ? » demanda Kurt curieusement.

Elle réfléchit un petit moment et soupira. « Je suis désolé Kurt, je ne peux pas m'en souvenir. Sa grand-mère et moi étions très bonnes amies. Elle et moi avions l'habitude d'aller au petit salon de thé Chez Anderson ensemble quand nous étions jeunes. Elle a fini par se marier avec le fils du propriétaire d'ailleurs, » dit-elle en prenant une nouvelle gorgée.

« Chez Anderson ? Est-ce que c'est Chez Susie maintenant ? »

Elle soupira et hocha la tête. « Son mari est décédé il y a quelques année et la pauvre a du vendre le magasin. Je pense que les affaires ne marchaient plus très bien. »

Blaine et lui étaient allés Chez Susie trois fois et il n'avait jamais évoqué le fait que sa famille avait été propriétaires, ou qu'ils étaient en difficulté financière. Mais Kurt l'oublia rapidement, ce n'était pas très grave que Blaine ne lui parle pas de chaque détail de sa vie.

« Et il y a quelque chose d'autre à propos de ce garçon dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, »dit-elle, interrompant ses pensées. Elle avait l'air d'être extrêmement concentrée et Kurt ne voulait pas qu'elle se frustre si elle n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler.

« C'est bon Mme. Annie, je suis sûr que ce n'était pas important de toute façon, » dit-il en lui souriant.

« Kurt, s'il te plait appelle moi tante Annie. Tu fais partie de ma famille maintenant et Mme. Annie me semble trop formel, » dit elle et tapotant sa main avant de continuer à boire son café.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que tante Annie ne brise le silence en souriant. « Donc, tu apprécies ce Blaine ? » dit-elle en souriant comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

« Quoi ? » demanda Kurt en s'étouffant presque avec son café.

« Tu sais, je peux voir la façon dont tes yeux s'illuminent quand tu parles de lui. Je ne sais pas s'il aime les garçons ou pas mais... je pense que tu devrais essayer. » Elle fit un énorme sourire et Kurt rougit dans une teinte de rouge extrêmement foncée. Comment savait-elle ? Kurt savait qu'elle était une femme extrêmement intelligente, mais était-ce vraiment si simple à deviner ?

Kurt pensa pendant un moment avant de répondre, « J'y penserai. »

* * *

En vérité, Kurt avait peur de demander à Blaine s'il était gay, ou de lui dire qu'il l'appréciait. Pendant ses quatre années au lycée, il avait été harcelé et tourmenté. Il avait perdu des amis parce qu'il était gay, et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive à Blaine et lui.

Après que Kurt, sa famille et tante Annie aient mangé le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait fait, Burt et Carole décidèrent de se rendre en ville et d'aller faire les courses pour tante Annie, puisqu'ils étaient en manque de nourriture. Finn descendait à la plage et Kurt lui avait dit qu'il le tuerait s'il pensait à tromper Rachel avec une touriste.

Blaine viendrait le chercher dans une heure, juste à temps pour que son père et Carole soient rentré pour surveiller tante Annie.

Il était environ dix heures mois cinq et tout prit un mauvais tournant.

Kurt était assis sur le canapé et laçait les bottes qu'il porterait au parc d'attraction avec Blaine quand tante Annie sortit de sa chambre.

« Carole, chérie où es-tu ? » appela-t-elle en entrant dans le salon.

« Tante Annie, Carole a dit quelle serait de retour dans une heure, elle devrait être là dans quelques minutes. » Soudainement, Kurt entendit un gros coup de tonnerre et il se mit à pleuvoir à torrent dehors Merde. Il se demandait si Blaine se montrerait maintenant. Le parc d'attraction serai fermé à cause d'un temps comme celui-ci.

Dès que tante Annie fut à portée de vue, elle s'arrêta et fixa Kurt.

« Tante Annie qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Qui êtes vous ? Et que faites vous dans ma maison ? » dit-elle comme si elle essayait de ne pas paniquer.

Kurt su immédiatement qu'elle était au milieu d'une de ses crises. Il n'avait pas été là la dernière fois qu'elle en avait eu une donc il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

Il se leva et tenta de la garder calme. « C'est moi, Kurt. Je suis le beau-fils de Carole- » Elle l'interrompit rapidement.

« Beau-fils ? » demanda-t-elle sévèrement, « Mais Carole a seulement dix ans. Comment pourrait-elle avoir un beau-fils ? »

« S'il vous plaît, ne paniquez pas Mme. Annie. Carole est plus âgée maintenant et elle a deux fils adolescents. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas parce que vous avez Alzheimer. » La réalisation dans ses yeux s'intensifia et elle se mit à crier.

« Non ! Sortez de chez moi ou j'appelle la police ! » Elle se mit à courir vers le téléphone et Kurt mit ses bras autour d'elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se blesse. « Lâchez moi ! A l'aide ! Quelqu'un ! » commença-t-elle à crier.

Ensuite, comme venu de nul par, un coup fut frappé à la porte. « Entrez ! » cria Kurt. Il se fichait de qui c'était, il avait besoin d'aide.

La porte s'ouvrit et une voix se fit entendre, « Kurt ! »

Kurt sut que c'était Blaine dès que son nom fut prononcé. Blaine avança dans le salon, trempé par la pluie. « Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il à la vue de Kurt et tante Annie en train de lutter.

« Elle fait une crise et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! » dit-il paniqué.

« Est-ce qu'elle a un sédatif ? » demanda-t-il calmement. Bien sûr, Carole lui avait parlé du sédatif qu'ils gardaient dans leur chambre le premier jour.

« Il est dans la grande chambre en haut, » dit-elle tandis que tante Annie continuait de se débattre, mais maintenant Kurt la tenait plus doucement.

« Qui est-ce ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Faites moi sortir d'ici ! » cria-t-elle.

Peu de temps après, Blaine était descendu avec une seringue et de l'alcool à brûler. Ils avaient emmené la vieille femme dans sa chambre et l'avaient assise sur son lit avant de lui donner le médicament. Elle était devenue rapidement silencieuse et fixait le mur.

« Je pense qu'elle va être comme ça pendant un moment. » dit Blaine. « Je suis désolé, on ne va pas pouvoir aller au parc d'attraction, c'est fermé à cause de la pluie et- »

« Stop, » le coupa Kurt, « Viens, il faut que tu te changes, tu es trempé. »

Kurt et Blaine fermèrent et verrouillèrent la porte de tante Annie au cas où les effets du sédatif s'estompent. Kurt fit monter Blaine dans sa chambre et ouvrit son placard. « Voilà, » dit-il en posant un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt sur le lit. « Ceux là devraient t'aller. »

« Merci, » dit Blaine en prenant les vêtements avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

« Non vraiment, merci à toi, » dit Kurt, la tête appuyée contre la porte. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait- » Il entendit son téléphone vibrer sur la table et alla regarder. Il avait reçu un message de Carole lui disant qu'ils étaient coincé dans le magasin à cause de la tempête. Lui et Blaine seraient seuls pour un moment.

« En tout cas je ne veux pas que tu partes tant que la tempête n'est pas finie, » dit Kurt à Blaine. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ? Il pleut à torrent dehors. »

Blaine sortit de la salle de bain et entra dans la chambre de Kurt. Le t-shirt était un peu trop serré à cause de ses muscles, mais le pantalon était un peu long parce que Kurt était plus grand. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient complètement trempés, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de l'observer.

« Je ne pouvais pas te poser un lapin. Mauvaises manières, en fait je devrait peut-être avoir ton numéro juste au cas où quelque chose comme ça arrive une nouvelle fois. Ma grand-mère n'aime pas que j'utilise le téléphone très souvent. Mais, pour les urgences dans ce genre, je pense que ça peut être utile. »

Kurt était sans voix. Lui poser un lapin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? « Umm- Bien sûr, tiens. » Il prit un morceau de papier sur sa commode et y écrit son numéro. Il le tendit à Blaine et ils se sourient. « Je suis quand même heureux que ça soit arrivé, merci, quelque chose aurait pu se passer vraiment mal... »

Avant que Kurt ne puisse dire quelque chose d'autre, il y eut un fort son de cordes pincées. Il sur immédiatement que tante Annie tentait de jouer du piano. Blaine et lui entrèrent dans sa chambre. Elle était assise avec un visage vide, essayant de se souvenir des notes.

« Je me sens tellement mal pour elle, » murmura Kurt. « Carole m'a dit qu'elle jouait merveilleusement bien avant. »

Sans un mot, Blaine s'approcha doucement d'elle et se tint derrière elle. Que faisait-il ? Pensa Kurt. Ensuite, il se pencha simplement et mis ses bras de chaque côté d'elle. Il mit ses mains au dessus des siennes et guida ses doigts sur les touches. « Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir, » lui murmura-t-elle doucement.

« Je vous promets que vous allez vous souvenir comme jouer, ne perdez pas espoir, » lui murmura Blaine gentillement. Pourquoi lui disait-il ça ? Il ne savait pas si elle s'en rappellerait.

« Peux-tu jouer pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle indifféremment.

« Bien sûr, » lui dit-il. Il se redressa et s'assit à côté de la femme sur le banc. Et il se mit à jouer. La mâchoire de Kurt se décrocha tandis qu'il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avança silencieusement et s'assit sur le lit pour regarder. Kurt ne reconnut pas de suite la chanson, mais tout ce qu'il savait était que, peut importe ce que Blaine jouait, c'était sûrement la plus belle chanson qu'il ait jamais entendu.

Mais il commença alors à chanter et Kurt sut immédiatement de quelle chanson il s'agissait.

_I see trees of green, red roses too  
I see them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world_

Kurt n'avait jamais entendu la voix de Blaine auparavant, il ne savait même pas qu'il savait chanter. Il n'avait jamais entendu la chanson jouée de cette façon. Il resta assis sur le lit en admiration devant le garçon qui chantait devant lui.

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white  
The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world_

Le visage de tante Annie resta le même. Sans expression. Blaine continua de la regarder et de lui offrir de petits sourires.

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people going by  
I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do  
They're really saying I love you_

Les yeux de Kurt s'humidifièrent. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Il suffisait que Blaine s'assoie à côté d'elle et joue et tout semblait s'arranger.

_I hear babies crying, I watch them grow  
They'll learn much more than I'll never know  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world  
Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world._

Il finit de jouer et de chanter, il posa simplement ses mains sur ses genoux et attendit. Une éternité sembla passer avant que tante Annie ne pose ses mains sur le piano et ne commence à jouer. Cette fois, elle jouait parfaitement. C'était un morceau difficile, quelque chose comme Beethoven on Rachmaninov.

Le sourire sur le visage de Blaine fit pleurer Kurt plus fort. Comment faisait-il ça ? Il l'avait fait se souvenir de comment jouer. Comment avait-il pu la guérir comme ça ?

Quand elle finit, elle se tourna pour regarder Blaine. Elle posa la main sur la sienne et dit, « Merci. »

« Quelques fois on a juste besoin d'un rappel, » dit-il gentillement et il tapota sa main. Le soleil se mit à briller à travers la fenêtre.

Blaine se retourna et vit que Kurt pleurait et se lava. « Umm... Il ne pleut plus, et ma grand-mère va s'inquiéter pour moi. Je pense que je devrais y aller. J-je te rendrai tes vêtements demain ? Après l'église, j'ai un service de deux heures, peut-être qu'on pourrait prendre une glace ensuite ? »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Kurt avant de partir. Kurt resta assis et réfléchit pendant quelques minutes. Pourquoi était-il parti comme ça ? Est-ce parce que voir Kurt pleurer le mettait mal à l'aise ? Qui était vraiment Blaine Anderson ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! :)**

**Je suis en train de perdre la notion du temps avec les vacances, mais voilà le nouveau chapitre, posté en temps et en heure ! :)**

**Merci pour les deux reviews au chapitre précédents, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :p**

**DarrenFan : Haha, tu risques de te poser de plus en plus de questions :p Merci pour la review :)**

**NotAloneUnicorn : Merci pour ta review petit scarabé :p**

**De toute façon tu n'as pas le droit de me punir de review, ça punirai aussi l'auteur et ça serait méchant :p**

**N'annules pas trop vite mon titre, je sens qu'il va revenir rapidement :p Encore cette review est moins longue que d'habitude :p**

**Pff, je leur avouerai avant écoute, comme ça ils le sauront quand tu viendras le leur raconter :p**

**J'adore déjà cette chanson au départ, alors chantée par Blaine, j'ose à peine imaginer :p**

**Je pense que tu vas aimer les choses que vont faire Kurt et Blaine ensemble dans les prochains chapitres :p**

**Allez, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et à vous dire à dans deux semaines :p**

* * *

Semaine 2 Jour 2

« Hey papa ! Je serais à la maison un peu plus tard ce soir. Blaine m'a dit qu'il m'emmènerait prendre une glace après la fin de son service, » cria Kurt à son père en sortant de la maison de tante Annie vers quinze heures.

Le jour précédent avait été un désastre. Il avait vraiment besoin de parler à Blaine. Après que Burt et Carole soient rentrés, tante Annie avait retrouvé un comportement normal. C'était comme si Blaine l'avait en quelque sorte réparée. Elle était toujours distraite, et Alzheimer était toujours là, mais on aurait pu croire que sa dernière crise n'avait jamais eut lieu.

Et elle pouvait jouer à nouveau.

« Attends une seconde Kurt, je veux te dire au revoir. » cria Burt depuis la cuisine.

« Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Kurt en se tenant sur le pas de la porte, qui était peint d'un bleu clair éclatant, caractéristique de la personnalité de tante Annie.

Burt apparut. « Kurt, je pensais que toute la famille allait admirer le paysage à Cape May. Tu sais le phare, et tout ça. »

Merde. Kurt avait oublié ça. « C'est juste que Blaine va m'attendre, et il n'a pas de portable donc... Je pense que je vais le rejoindre à la plage pour lui dire que je ne peux pas traîner avec lui aujourd'hui. »

« Est-ce que c'est tout ce que vous faite, tu sais, traîner ? » demanda Burt. Il pouvait voir que Kurt était mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient fait autre chose que traîner, au plus grand malheur de Kurt.

« Papa, ça n'a rien à voir. Blaine et moi sommes juste amis. Je ne sais même pas s'il est gay. » dit Kurt, sur la défensive.

« Okay, Okay. Attends, tu étais avec ce garçon 24 heures sur 24 pendant une semaine et tu ne sais pas s'il... » la voix de Burt descendit de quelques décibels, « s'il joue dans ton équipe. »

Kurt grogna. « Papa, après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Finn et Sam, j'ai arrêté de m'intéresser aux garçons qui ne sont pas gays. S'il l'est je le découvrirait quand ce sera le moment, mais pour l'instant je suis juste heureux d'avoir un ami ici. Je ne vais rien faire qui pourrait gâcher tout ça. » Kurt offrit un sourire peu convainquant à Burt.

« Tant mieux, j'ai quitté la plage ce jour là dans l'espoir que vous deveniez amis. »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. « Donc j'avais raison. Tu m'as laissé intentionnellement. »

« Tu à tout compris. » Burt sourit, s'approcha de lui et mit ses mains sur les épaules de Kurt. « Et tu as besoin d'amis. Je ne veux pas que tu passe cet été comme tu as passé ton année de première, sans laisser personne entrer à cause du harcèlement. »

Kurt changea rapidement de sujet. « Donc je vais juste descendre à la plage et dire à Blaine que je ne peux pas rester avec lui aujourd'hui. Je reviens dans dix minutes. » Kurt se retourna et descendit les quelques marches en face de la porte en courant.

Burt soupira et appela Kurt. « Attends !»

Kurt se retourna rapidement. « Oui papa ? »

« Tu peux traîner avec Blaine. Je dirais à Carole qu'on ira un autre jour. »

« Tu es sûr ? » dit Kurt, incrédule. Il ne put pas réprimer l'énorme sourire qui apparaissait sur son visage.

« Va t'amuser. » dit Burt avec un sourire et fit signe à Kurt de s'en aller.

« Merci papa. » dit Kurt en commençant à courir vers le poste de secours. Il n'avait jamais besoin de remettre en question l'amour de son père pour lui.

* * *

Quand Kurt arriva à la plage, il fut surpris de voir que Blaine n'était pas là. A sa place, il y avait une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds attaché en une queue de cheval. Elle était assise sur la chaise haute et regardait les quelques familles qui jouaient dans l'eau.

Kurt la rejoignit et tenta d'attirer son attention. « Excuse moi ? » dit-il fortement au dessus du son du vent à des vagues.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » lui demanda la jeune fille, sur le point de descendre de son poste.

« Non, non. Je me demandais juste où étais le garçon qui est habituellement ici. Est-ce que tu le sais ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

« Blaine ? » Kurt aquiesca. « Oh. Sa grand-mère a appelé pour dire qu'il était malade, donc j'ai pris sa place pour ce service. Il avait l'air d'aller plutôt mal. » Elle semblait inquiète.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il a ? »

« Oh, comme d'habitude je pense. »

Avant que Kurt n'ai pu demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par 'comme d'habitude', l'adolescente blonde soufflait dans son sifflait à l'attention d'un groupe de jeunes garçons dans l'eau. « Vous êtes trop loin ! » cria-t-elle en se levant, leur faisant signe de se rapprocher du rivage.

Elle se rassit et se tourna vers Kurt. « Désolé, » dit elle rapidement. « On ne sait jamais, l'un d'entre pourrait ne pas avoir pied et se faire emporter par le courant. »

« Pas de problème. » Kurt avait oublié ce qu'il allait dire. « Umm... Est-ce que tu sais où il vit ? Pour que je puisse aller voir s'il va bien ? »

« Ouais, mais comment est-ce que tu les connais ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant, » dit-elle avec une expression perplexe.

« Ouais, et bien... » Qu'étaient-ils ? Ne s'étaient-ils pas rencontré i peine une semaine ? Kurt avait l'impression de connaître Blaine depuis toujours. « On est amis. » répondit-il simplement.

« Oh, et bien il vit à quelques pâtés de maisons d'ici. » Elle réfléchit un moment. « Je crois que c'est le 165 Baker Street. Ouais, je pense que c'est ça. »

Kurt offrit un grand sourire à la fille. « Merci... »

« Jessica. »

« Merci, Jessica. » répondit-il poliment.

Avant que Kurt ne le réalise, il se tenait en face du 165 Baker Street. Il avait pris son vélo et ce n'était pas loin, seulement à environ dit minutes de là où il vivait.

La maison était petite. Elle ressemblait vraiment à un endroit où vivrait une vieille grand-mère. Un chemin de pierres guidait à la maison, qui était entourée de fleurs. La grand-mère de Blaine semblait aimer le jardinage. Ou peut-être que Blaine aimait jardiner, mais Kurt ne pensait pas que Blaine était du genre à planter des fleurs.

Kurt était sur le point de se dégonfler, et si Blaine allait vraiment mal ? Peut-être qu'il aurait dû amener de la soupe ? Il avait l'air d'aller bien la veille, non ? Il devait y aller et frapper à la porte, juste pour être sûr qu'il allait bien.

Donc avec tout son courage, Kurt rejoignit lentement la petite porte avec moustiquaire qui allait bien avec la petite maison de bois. Il prit une grande inspiration et sonna deux fois.

« J'arrive ! » cria la voix d'une femme depuis l'intérieur de la maison. Elle vint et ouvrit la porte de bois, mais pas la moustiquaire. Elle regarda Kurt et dit, « Désolé gamin, on ne veut pas de ce que tu vends. »

Elle était sur le point de fermer la porte quand Kurt lança, « Je suis ici pour voir Blaine. »

La femme ouvrit plus largement la porte et étudia Kurt. C'était une petite femme, d'à peu près la même taille que tante Annie, mais elle était maigre et avait les cheveux bruns et courts. D'après ce que Kurt avait entendu, il pouvait dire qu'elle avait un léger accent du sud, mais il n'était pas vraiment flagrant.

« Et pourquoi voudrais-tu voir Blaine ? Il n'a pas d'amis ici, » dit-elle d'un ton perplexe.

Pas d'amis ? Donc Blaine n'exagérait pas quand il disait qu'il avait probablement moins d'amis que Kurt. Kurt était-il son seul ami ?

« Et bien... Umm... Je suis son ami, et l'autre sauveteur, Jessica, m'a dit qu'il était malade. » répondit Kurt et baissa les yeux face au regard percent de la vieille femme.

« Oui... Très malade... » dit-elle, sa voix diminuant, observant toujours Kurt. Kurt enroula instinctivement ses bras autour de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le jugeait.

Ce qu'elle faisait, découvrit Kurt quand la femme commença à parler, « Pourquoi est-ce que ta voix est si aiguë, tu as inhalé trop d'hélium quand tu étais plus jeune ? »

Kurt recula d'un pas et se mit sur la défensive. « Non, elle a toujours été comme ça. Blaine n'a jamais ressenti le besoin de me demander pourquoi ma voix était si aiguë. »

« Et bien Blaine... Peu-importe, je vais aller voir s'il va assez bien pour parler. Ton nom ? »

« Kurt. »

« D'accord Kurt, juste une minute. » Et avec ça la vieille femme disparut précipitamment. Elle laissa la porte ouverte derrière elle. La maison était de plein pied, donc la chambre de Blaine devait se trouver juste à quelques portes. Les murs étaient si fins que Kurt pouvait entendre toute la conversation entre elle et Blaine.

« Blaine, un garçon est venu voir si tu allais bien. Karl, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Kurt ? » répondit Blaine. Kurt pouvait dire qu'il était faible.

« Oui, peu-importe. Devrais-je lui dire de partir ? Je ne pense pas que tu ai besoin d'avoir un garçon dans ta chambre, il est visiblement aussi gay que la fête nationale. Il pourrait essayer de te contaminer. » Kurt s'étouffa. C'était impoli, même si elle ne savait pas qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Est-ce qu'elle savait qu'il pouvait l'entendre ?

« Grand-mère, ne dit pas ça à propos de Kurt, c'est mon ami. »

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir laisser entrer quelqu'un comme ça dans ma maison. »

« Grand-mère, s'il te plait, dit à Kurt que je l'appellerait de puis le fixe quand j'irais mieux. »

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » Lui dire quoi ?

« Non... Il ne reste ici que pour l'été. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais être amis avec lui Blaine, tu sais ces petites tapettes- »

« Dis lui juste que je l'appellerai plus tard ! » cria Blaine, mais Kurt en avait assez. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut la faible voix de Blaine dire, « Tu sais grand-mère, je suis- » Il parcourut le petit chemin de pierre rapidement et repartit sur son vélo. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir l'horrible femme. Que Blaine lui cachait-il ? Ce n'était visiblement pas le fait qu'il soit gay.

Kurt se sentit mal pour le reste de la journée. Il s'était précipité à la maison, avait monté les escaliers et pleuré sur son lit. Il se sentait humilié et trahi, même s'il se sentait encore plus mal pour Blaine. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il vivre avec une personne aussi horrible tous les jours ?

Plus tard, tandis qu'il était au lit, sur le point de s'en dormir, le téléphone sonna. « Bonjour ? » répondit-il faiblement.

« Tu dormais ? » dit une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« J'allais le faire. Je peux demander qui c'est ? » répondit Kurt en s'asseyant et en allumant sa lampe de chevet.

« Oh, désolé, » dit la voix, « C'est Blaine. »

« Oh, salut Blaine. » dit Kurt joyeusement. Pourquoi était-il si heureux d'entendre sa voix ?

« Hey Kurt, je suis désolé qu'on ai pas pu se voir aujourd'hui, comme tu le sais je me sentais mal... »

« Non, non, c'est bon. J'espère que tu te sens mieux. » dit Kurt avec un sourire, même s'il savait que Blaine ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Ouais... Je pense que c'est parce que je te parle. » Kurt se mit à rougir et retomba sur son lit.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment aider... » dit Kurt malicieusement, en fixant le plafond.

« Tu sais, tu devrais ouvrir une entreprise : Kurt Hummel, thérapie par la voix. Tu pourrais guérir n'importe qui juste avec le son de ta voix. » La voix de Blaine sonnait vraiment rêveuse. Kurt aurait voulu pouvoir voir l'expression de Blaine en face de lui.

« Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle est vraiment aiguë. Comme ta grand-mère le dit, j'ai du inhaler trop d'hélium quand j'étais plus jeune... » dit-il sans émotion.

Kurt put entendre Blaine grogner à travers le téléphone. « Elle t'as vraiment dit ça ? »

« Ouais, ce n'est pas grave, j'entends ça tout le temps. »

« Non, elle n'aurait pas dû être malpolie avec toi Kurt, elle n'a pas vraiment l'esprit ouvert. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Blaine, ça va. Je m'inquiètes juste pour toi, » dit Kurt sincèrement.

« C'est juste un rhume, j'irai mieux dans quelques jours. Ensuite je pourrais retourner au poste de secours... »

« Et je serai là pour te tenir compagnie pendant que tu sauves des vies... »

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant deux heures cette nuit là, jusqu'à ce que, à l'avis de Kurt, la grand-mère de Blaine ne déconnecte la ligne téléphonique.

Blaine rendait Kurt heureux, et il voulait que cet été ne se termine jamais.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Bonne année !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**

**En tout cas voilà le chapitre 4 :) Comme d'habitudes les reviews ont été transmises à l'auteur :) Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui en ont laissé :p**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**CyBiLe : Merci beaucoup pour la review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)**

**ListenUpDar : Merci d'avoir laissé une review :) Je pense que tout le monde ici adorerait pouvoir frapper la grand-mère de Blaine ! :p**

**ProudOfDarren : Merci beaucoup ! :) La suite est là :p**

**CheesyKitten : Merci ! Je ne te dirais rien :p Et oui, je suis sadique, mais il va falloir patienter un peu pour découvrir ce que Blaine cache :p**

**Le rated M est là parce qu'il y a du lemon dans certains chapitres :p**

**NotAloneUnicorn : Merci toi ! Hahahahaha je suis sadique ! :p Tu verras ce que ça veut dire en lisant les chapitres, je vais pas tout te dévoiler non plus :p**

**La grand-mère de Blaine est une salope, mais vraiment :p**

**Et si, je vais te cacher ce qu'à Blaine :p C'est pas drôle sinon :p**

**Effectivement, cette remarque est totalement horrible ! :o**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Semaine 2 Jour 7

« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Kurt, allongé sur son lit et son portable collé à son oreille.

« Oui, merci de demander, » répondit Blaine. Blaine était toujours chez lui, malade depuis une semaine. Ils pouvaient se parler au téléphone, mais seulement pour un court moment chaque nuit parce que sa grand-mère finissait par les interrompre.

Le fait de ne pas voir Blaine tous les jours avait permis à Kurt de passer du temps avec sa famille et de se rendre sur la promenade. Il avait également pris plaisir à écouter tante Annie jouer, ce qui était toujours un miracle.

« Donc Kurt, puisque l'on n'a pas pu aller au parc d'attraction le week-end dernier, je me demandais si tu voudrais y aller avec moi mercredi soir ? » Kurt sourit à l'enthousiasme qu'il entendit dans la voix de Blaine.

« Pourquoi mercredi, je veux dire, on pourrait y aller demain si tu te sens mieux et on aurait la journée entière... »

« Et bien, demain je vais autre part pendant ma journée de congé. Et c'est plus relaxant qu'un parc d'attraction. Je ne pense pas que mon corps soit encore prêt pour ça. »

Kurt fronça les sourcils. « Oh, et bien amuse toi bien là où tu vas demain, » dit-il, déçu.

Blaine rit à la réponse de Kurt. « Ne soit pas stupide, je t'emmène avec moi. » Kurt sourit et serra son oreiller dans ses bras.

« Donc, où se trouve cet endroit 'plus relaxant' où nous allons ? » demanda Kurt avec un petit sourire dragueur sur le visage. Il était très heureux que Blaine ne puisse pas le voir sur le moment.

« C'est une surprise. Je viendrai demain vers quatre heure et demi, quand il fera encore nuit, et on pourra arriver là bas juste à temps pour- »

Attends. « Quatre heure. Du matin ? S'il te plait, dis moi que tu plaisantes, » dit-il abasourdi.

Blaine s'arrêta une seconde. « Et bien... Si tu ne veux pas venir- c'est juste- le lever du soleil et- tu sais... C'est trop tôt- je sais- je suis désolé. Tu as besoin de sommeil et... » Blaine continua de faire des phrases sans fin comme il le faisait toujours quand il pensait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ou qu'il était nerveux. Kurt trouvait ça tellement adorable qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire. Mais il devait interrompre son malheur à un moment ou un autre.

« Blaine, arrête, j'adorerais voir le lever du soleil avec toi. En fait, je ne me suis jamais levé pour en voir un. »

« Et bien tu manques vraiment le diamant de la couronne d'Ocean City. Donc on se retrouve devant chez toi à quatre heure et demi du coup ? »

« Je te vois à cette heure là. » répondit Kurt.

* * *

Semaine 3 Jour 1

Kurt avait à peine pu dormir de la nuit, encore une fois à cause de l'excitation de voir Blaine. Où l'emmènerait-il ?

A environ 2h30, Kurt se réveilla après un rêve plutôt réaliste de Blaine... encore une fois... en train de faire des choses... avec sa langue cette fois- Après un voyage rapide dans la salle de bain pour se débarrasser des conséquences de ce rêve, il se rallongea et essaya de se rendormir. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Donc, au lieu de rester allongé et perdu dans ses pensées, Kurt se leva et s'habilla parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il retournait au lit avant que Blaine n'arrive. Il ouvrit son armoire et enfila le t-shirt fin et le short qu'il avait choisi quand Blaine avait raccroché la veille. Quand il finit de se préparer, il était environ 3h30, il éteignit donc son réveil et se fit une tasse de café dans la cuisine.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, vers quatre heure, il remonta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il allait regarder le lever du soleil avec Blaine. Blaine le sauveteur, le sensationnel Blaine, bronzé, aux yeux noisettes, aux cheveux bouclés, formidable...

* * *

Kurt fut réveillé par un léger son de coups qui augmentait progressivement. Merde. Pourquoi est-ce que son réveil n'avait pas sonné ? Il était sensé sonner à trois heures et demi pour qu'il puisse être prêt. Attendez, il avait déjà été levé ce matin. Il était allongé sur ses draps, habillé et déjà coiffé (enfin maintenant ils ne l'étaient plus). Il regarda son réveil et vit qu'il était 4h45. Il était en retard ! Le bruit de coups continuait à augmenter et Kurt sauta presque de son lit.

« Kurt, Kurt, » murmura fortement une voix. « C'est Blaine, laisse moi entrer, s'il te plait. Il fait vraiment froid dehors, » dit-il depuis l'autre côté de la double porte de la chambre de Kurt qui menait au petit balcon avec des escaliers qui conduisaient dehors.

« J'arrive, » dit-il dans fort murmure en courant pour enfiler ses chaussons et se recoiffer au mieux devant le miroir. Le garçon à moitié endormi déverrouilla les portes. Heureusement qu'il avait battu Finn à pile ou face pour avoir la chambre avec un balcon.

« Umm... salut, » dit Blaine, sur le pas de la porte.

« Salut, » répondit bizarrement Kurt. « Je suis vraiment désolé, est-ce qu'on va le rater ? » dit-il rapidement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Kurt, on a encore beaucoup de temps. Quand je suis arrivé et que tu n'es pas sorti, j'ai pensé que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ensuite je me suis souvenu que ta chambre avait un balcon avec des escaliers, donc je suis venu voir si tu allais bien. »

Blaine s'était inquiété pour lui. « Blaine, s'il te plait rentre, et encore une fois je suis vraiment désolé, » Kurt fit entrer Blaine dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. A un moment j'étais réveillé et prêt à partir, et à un autre j'étais endormi.»

« C'est bon Kurt. On a le temps d'y aller. Je suis content que tu ailles bien. »

« Je reviens, » dit Kurt après un moment de silence et partit vers la salle de bain pour se recoiffer.

« Est-ce que ce sont tes amis ? » demanda Blaine depuis l'extérieur de la salle de bain.

« Sur les photos dans l'armoire ? » demanda Kurt tout en se coiffant.

« Ouais, il y a une petite brune sur celle-ci, on dirait qu'elle porte quelque chose de chez Toys R Us. Oh, et ça doit être ton glee club, » dit Blaine. « Ils doivent te manquer. Ils ont l'air d'être vraiment gentils. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt sortit de la salle de bain et s'approcha de Blaine. Il avait un sourire sur le visage, et Kurt pouvait dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu ça avant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis.

Il remarqua également que Blaine était pâle et qu'il avait des cercles sombres autour des yeux. Enfin, il n'étaient pas vraiment sombres. Kurt pensait que seulement quelqu'un qui observait vraiment ses yeux pourrait le remarquer...

« Ils le sont, » répondit Kurt. « Ils me manquent. Mais je suis vraiment heureux d'être venu ici. Je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir eu la chance de te rencontrer. »

« Moi aussi, Kurt. Moi aussi. Je suis heureux que nous soyons amis. »

Encore ce mot. Amis.

* * *

« C'est encore loin, Blaine ? » demanda Kurt pendant qu'ils marchaient le long de la plage, le lever du soleil n'était que dans dix minutes.

« Pas très loin. Tu vois la jetée là bas ? » Kurt hocha la tête quand Blaine montra un longue jetée qui s'avançait jusque là limite de l'eau. Il n'y avait pas de maison sur cette partie de la plage. Juste de l'herbe et quelques vieux bâtiments, qui semblaient ne plus être utilisés.

« Un jour, je marchais sur la plage et j'ai trouvé cette jetée, en fait c'est une ancienne station de mise à quai. Personne ne viens jamais ici parce que les touristes ne vont jamais plus loin que la fin des maisons. » Il fit une pause et regarda ses pieds. « C'est en quelque sorte l'endroit où je vais quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir, ou quand les choses vont mal, tu vois ? »

Kurt aquiesca une nouvelle fois tout en marchant, « Un endroit où tu as l'impression de pouvoir te vider la tête et oublier le monde ? »

« Ce genre d'endroit, » dit doucement Blaine en frappant dans un coquillage.

Après environ deux minutes de marche, les garçons arrivèrent à la petite jetée, qui n'était rien de plus qu'un groupe de planches reliées ensembles au dessus de l'océan. Blaine monta immédiatement dessus sans aucun problème et tendit ses mains pour aider Kurt. Kurt réalisa qu'il était beaucoup plus difficile de monter sur le quai que Blaine l'avait fait paraître. Il trébucha, tombant presque, mais Blaine était là pour le rattraper.

« Whoa, voilà, » rit Blaine tandis que Kurt se redressait. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça devient plus simple avec le temps, ces planches ne sont pas des plus solides. » Kurt sourit et rougit violemment, embarrassé. « Allez, » dit Blaine, en tirant sur le bras de Kurt.

Quand ils atteignirent la fin de la jetée, les deux garçons enlevèrent leurs chaussures et s'assirent au bord. Seul l'extrémité de leurs orteils touchaient l'eau tandis qu'ils regardaient l'horizon ensemble. Le ponton ne faisait qu'environ un mètre cinquante de large, donc les épaules de Kurt et Blaine étaient presque collées.

« Plus que quelques minutes, » dit Blaine en s'allongeant les mains derrière la tête. Le ciel prenait déjà des teintes profondes d'orange et de rose.

« Combien de fois est tu venu t'asseoir ici pour regarder ça ? » demanda Kurt.

« Peut-être une centaine ou plus, je ne m'en lasse pas. »

Et comment l'aurait-il pu ? Dès que le soleil fut sur le point d'apparaitre, Kurt haleta. Le ciel était empli de tellement de couleurs et de motifs. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de semblable. Kurt observa avec un regard étonné et Blaine lui offrit un regard complice.

Et là, le soleil perça à l'horizon, et toutes les couleurs du ciel semblèrent s'intensifier. Tous les roses étaient une centaine de fois plus roses. Tous les oranges étaient une centaine de fois plus oranges, tandis que le soleil se levait lentement.

« Wow, » souffla Kurt. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de tel dans l'Ohio. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Blaine pouvait le voir dès qu'il le voulait.

Une fois que le soleil fut complètement levé, Kurt regarda Blaine. Mais Blaine était déjà en train de l'observer avec un petit sourire. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Kurt par instinct et Blaine tourna instantanément la tête. Il s'insulta lui même pour avoir gâché le moment.

« C'était vraiment magnifique, Blaine. Merci de m'avoir amené ici. »

« Uh- ouais, pas de problème. On peut venir ici quand tu veux. »

« J'adorerais. » dit timidement Kurt.

« Super. Je veux dire... est-ce que tu voudrais retourner là bas et aller nager ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, est-ce qu'on peut juste rester ici, tu sais, sur terre ? » En vérité, Kurt avait toujours peur d'aller dans l'eau. Oui, vivre à la mer n'avait pas été aussi difficile qu'il l'avait pensé. Il avait seulement des cauchemars dans lesquels il se noyait dans l'océan plusieurs fois par semaine, mais il avait toujours Blaine pour les lui faire oublier.

« Kurt, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda sincèrement Blaine tandis qu'ils étaient toujours assis au bord du quai.

Kurt détacha son regard de Blaine, pour le tourner vers l'océan. Il soupira et commença à parler. « C'est juste... Ma mère s'est noyée quand j'étais petit. Et j'ai failli me noyer aussi. Et ça m'a beaucoup touché. Je ne suis pas allé dans la mer depuis, et je ne sais pas si je le ferai un jour. » Que penserait Blaine de lui maintenant ? Qu'il était quelqu'un de flippé qui était trop effrayé pour aller dans l'eau pour une raison stupide, probablement.

Mais à l'inverse, Blaine posa sa main sur celle de Kurt et essaya de le regarder dans les yeux. « Kurt, je suis tellement désolé. Ça a dû être une expérience horrible. Est-ce que... peut être qu'en parler à quelqu'un rendrait ça plus facile. »

« Donc tu-tu ne penses pas que je suis bizarre ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je penserais ça ? Tout le monde subit quelque chose dans sa vie qui explique qu'il ait peur de faire certaines choses. »

Ils se sourirent et Kurt raconta tout à Blaine. L'histoire à propos de sa mère lui donnant le gilet de sauvetage sans avoir le temps de mettre le sien. Ses derniers mots pour lui. La façon dont il avait pensé qu'il allait mourir.

Blaine écouta attentivement toute l'histoire, sa main toujours posée sur celle de Kurt. Il lui offrait toujours des gestes réconfortants au cas où Kurt se mette à pleurer.

« Kurt, je suis juste... juste tellement désolé. » dit-il une fois que l'histoire fut terminée.

« Je sais, » dit Kurt, « Mais ça va aller. » Kurt décida de se lancer, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il attrapa donc la main de Blaine et commença. « Blaine est-ce que tu es... » Mais Blaine retira immédiatement sa main de la sienne, comme par réflexe.

« Je pense qu'on devrait y aller, » dit Blaine. « Ta famille risque de se réveiller et de voir que tu es parti. Et on sait que ça sera l'enfer si ma grand-mère se réveille et que je ne suis pas là. »

Le visage de Kurt se fana et il se leva, manquant de tomber dans l'eau parce que l'une des planches du quai était mal attachée, mais il se rattrapa juste à temps.

« Tu veux t'arrêter prendre à café sur le chemin du retour ? » demanda Blaine en aidant Kurt à descendre.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas dire non au café, » répondit Kurt.

* * *

Semaine 3 Jour 3

Le jour qui suivit celui où Blaine avait amené Kurt voir le coucher du soleil, les garçons étaient allés au cinéma après le service de Blaine pour aller voir une comédie. Kurt mourrait d'envie de poser sa main sur celle de Blaine, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas après la façon dont il avait réagit la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé.

C'était mardi maintenant et Blaine était supposé rejoindre Kurt Chez Susie à sept heures. Mais il était déjà 7h30 et il ne s'était pas encore montré. Kurt décida donc de commander sa glace au bar.

« Un petit banana split, » demanda-t-il à Susie, la propriétaire du magasin, depuis l'un des tabourets de bar.

« Il n'est toujours pas là ? » lui demanda-t-elle en commençant à préparer la glace.

« Non, il se passe peut être quelque chose, si seulement il avait un portable pour que je puisse lui envoyer un message pour savoir s'il va bien, » répondit Kurt.

« Et bien, tu sais que c'est l'anniversaire de Blaine mercredi, » dit-elle en épluchant les bananes. »

« Quoi ? Il ne me l'a pas dit. » Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit?

« Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas que tu t'inquiètes pour lui trouver un cadeau. Il n'aime pas quand les gens dépensent de l'argent pour lui, ou quand ils font quelque chose pour lui, » dit-elle en donnant sa glace à Kurt, « Je veux dire, je lui ai proposé le magasin mercredi pour qu'il puisse inviter des amis à une fête, puisqu'il est mon client le plus régulier, ou même mon seul client parfois. »

Mais Blaine n'avait pas d'amis. Il était son seul ami.

« Et bien, on va au parc d'attraction mercredi. » Peut-être que c'était sa façon de célébrer son anniversaire.

« Oh, ça devrait être sympa, » dit-elle, « Fais attention à lui, j'ai entendu qu'il n'était pas en forme en ce moment. »

« Ouais, il... » Il était sur le point de lui dire ce que Blaine lui avait raconté quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. « Désolé, » dit-il en sortant son téléphone et vit que c'était Blaine. Susie hocha rapidement la tête et disparu dans la réserve.

« Allo ? » dit Kurt quand il décrocha.

« Hey Kurt, c'est Blaine, » dit-il d'une petite voix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Est-ce que tu as besoin que je... »

« Je vais bien. Je suis désolé de ne pas être là. Le sauveteur en chef m'a dit que j'avais manqué une douzaine d'appels de ma grand-mère et qu'elle avait besoin de moi à la maison immédiatement. J'ai pensé que quelque chose d'horrible était arrivé, donc j'y suis allé. Au final, ma grand-mère voulait juste que je répare le climatiseur une nouvelle fois. Mais je serai là dans 10 minutes. »

« Tu n'as pas à venir Blaine, je comprends. Mon père avait l'habitude de me faire la même chose. On peut remettre ça à une autre fois. » dit-il sincèrement.

« Donc tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Et j'ai vraiment hâte à mercredi. Je suis sûr qu'on va vraiment s'amuser. »

« Est-ce qu'on fait quelque chose demain ? » demanda Blaine.

« Je suis désolé Blaine, mais je vais faire les magasins avec ma famille dans ce grand centre commercial à Trenton. » Ce qui était vrai... Une fois qu'il l'aurait dit à sa famille.

« Et bien ça me donne quelque chose à attendre impatiemment alors. » Kurt rougit à ses mots même s'il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Blaine.

Kurt raccrocha et continua à manger sa glace et pensa à ce qu'il allait faire le lendemain.

Il avait du shopping à faire.

* * *

Semaine 3 Jour 5

Kurt était extrêmement satisfait du cadeau qu'il avait acheté à Blaine la veille, quand il était allé faire du shopping avec Carole et Finn. Il savait qu'il profiterait surement autant du cadeau que Blaine.

Il arpentait le hall d'entrée de la maison de tante Annie, en attendant que Blaine arrive pour les conduire au parc d'attraction. Le cadeau était dans le sac qu'il emmenait avec lui, emballé avec un nœud, qui heureusement ne semblait pas trop suspect.

Juste quand sept heures sonna, la sonnette retentit comme si elle était réglée comme une horloge. Kurt se précipita vers la porte mais fit une petite pause pour ne pas sembler trop impatient. Il ouvrit la porte et fut salué par un sourire éblouissant de la part de Blaine. Il portait la même chose que la semaine précédente, mais cette fois il n'était pas trempé. Maintenant que Kurt pouvait voir à quel point il était beau dans des vêtements qui n'étaient pas pour la plage, il aurait aimé pouvoir le tirer dans sa chambre et...

« Tu veux y aller ? » demanda Blaine, se tentant sous le porche.

« Ouais, » dit Kurt en revenant sur Terre. « Allons voir ces manèges ! » dit-il avec enthousiasme, espérant éloigner l'attention de la façon dont il matait Blaine.

…

Une fois arrivés, ils montèrent sur quelques manèges classiques, comme la Chenille et le Casse Gueule. Et Blaine avait réussi à convaincre Kurt de monter sur une des grandes montagnes russes avec lui. Il avait apprécié l'expérience, comme Blaine lui avait promis.

Blaine semblait passer un bon moment et Kurt en était heureux. C'était son anniversaire après tout...

« Tes compétences au lancer d'anneaux sont impressionnantes, » dit Kurt tandis qu'ils mangeaient leurs Churros en marchant jusque la grande roue. Blaine s'était gagné un grand ours en peluche en réussissant tous les tirs.

« Pas aussi impressionnant que ton estomac. Comment peux-tu ne pas être malade après tous ces manèges ? »

« Et bien, je n'ai pas mangé de saucisse sur bâtonnet* juste avant de faire un tour, » dit Kurt d'un ton sarcastique.

« Hey, cette saucisse était bonne ! Ça valait totalement le coup. C'est ma nourriture préférée. »

« Est-ce que c'était meilleur après le deuxième tour ? » plaisanta Kurt.

« Pas vraiment... » dit Blaine en se tenant l'estomac tandis qu'ils entraient dans la file d'attente pour la grande roue. Ça semblait être le bon manège pour terminer la soirée, et à cause de sa taille, il durait environ quinze minutes. Il était déjà dix heures et ils devaient bientôt partir parce que la grand-mère de Blaine voulait qu'il soit rentré pour onze heures.

Ils parlèrent pendant quelques minutes, en attendant que le manège s'arrête pour laisser entrer et sortir les gens. Ils étaient assis côte à côte, assez proche pour que leur épaules frottent l'une contre l'autre. Une fois qu'ils approchèrent du sommet Kurt haleta, « Wow, c'est vraiment magnifique d'ici. Tu peux voir toute la ville. »

« Je sais, je viens ici quelques fois uniquement pour faire un tour de grande roue, » dit Blaine, tout aussi émerveillé.

« Attends, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, » dit Kurt en prenant son sac.

« Quoi ? »

Kurt sortit le petit paquet cadeau et le tendit à Blaine. « Joyeux Anniversaire, » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de m'offrir quelque chose. Vraiment. C'est juste un anniversaire... »

« Blaine Anderson, ouvre mon cadeau maintenant, » dit Kurt d'un ton ferme. « C'est ton dix huitième anniversaire, ne fait pas comme si ce n'était pas important. »

La grande roue s'arrêta juste au sommet, et Blaine ouvrit doucement le cadeau, comme s'il essayait de ne pas abimer le papier. L'attente était en train de tuer Kurt.

Un large sourire excité et perplexe à la foi apparut sur le visage de Blaine quand il compris ce que c'était. « Kurt... Je-je ne sais pas quoi dire, » dit-il étonné.

« C'est juste un téléphone avec une carte prépayée, Blaine, et c'est en quelque sorte égoïste de ma part puisque ça me permet de te parler plus. »

« Mais ils sont vraiment cher. Je veux dire, ma grand-mère ne voulait pas m'en acheter un à cause du prix. Je-je ne peux pas, c'est... »

« Tu mérites d'avoir quelque chose de spécial pour ton anniversaire. Maintenant on peut parler et s'envoyer des messages quand on en a envie. Et si ça doit me coûter quelque chose pour que je puisse te parler plus, qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Blaine enroula ses bras autour de Kurt et l'attira dans une étreinte serrée, ce qui était un peu difficile dans la position dans laquelle ils étaient assis, mais Kurt se sentit complètement fondre dans les bras forts de Blaine. « Merci ; je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas mon ami, » murmura Blaine.

« Moi non plus, » répondit doucement Kurt.

* * *

Quand il arriva chez lui, Kurt sauta directement dans son lit (après son rituel de soin de peau évidemment) et vit qu'il avait un message de Blaine.

Blaine (23:25)

Hey Kurt!

Kurt (2:40)

Hey Blaine. Tu profites de pouvoir envoyer des messages ?

Blaine (23:42)

Absolument :) Ça fait du bien de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter d'être coupé parce que l'on parle trop longtemps.

Kurt (23:43)

N'envoie pas de message au monde entier non plus, okay ? Ça reste quelques centimes par message.

(En réalité c'était plus quelque chose comme cinquante centimes par message, mais Kurt ne voulait pas le lui dire)

Blaine (23:46)

Merci beaucoup Kurt. Cet anniversaire a été vraiment spécial. Je suis vraiment heureux de l'avoir partagé avec toi.

Kurt (23:48)

Tu n'avais pas à me donner l'ours en peluche tu sais...

Blaine (23:50)

Je suis désolé... Je ne pouvais pas partir sans te donner quelque chose. Ce cadeau d'anniversaire était vraiment beaucoup.

Kurt (23:54)

S'il te plait, arrête de dire ça. Tu le mérites. Maintenant reposes toi !

(23:55)

Joyeuses cinq dernières minutes de ton anniversaire Blaine :) Bonne nuit.

Blaine (23:57)

Bonne nuit Kurt.

Quelques minutes après que Kurt ai posé son téléphone sur la table de nuit, il se mit à vibrer et à sonner. Il le prit et vit le numéro de Blaine affiché sur l'écran.

« Est-ce que tout vas bien ? » dit Kurt. Pourquoi est-ce que Blaine l'appelait ?

« C'est juste... C'est différent quand je n'entends pas ta voix, » répondit doucement Blaine. Oh. « Donc... bonne nuit, Kurt. »

« Bonne nuit, Blaine. Fais de beaux rêves. »

* * *

* C'est la meilleure traduction que j'ai trouvé, au Québec ils appellent ça un Pogo, c'est une saucisse entourée de pâte qui est ensuite frite, et qui se mange sur un bâtonnet.


End file.
